


Angel in Training

by tinydragon555



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydragon555/pseuds/tinydragon555
Summary: An afternoon in Heaven, following a young, prideful angel named Demiel.





	Angel in Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work, all the characters are original. Just a small thing I wrote up when I wanted to work on Demiel's character.

* * *

  


“Keep your feet on the  _ ground _ , Demi!” The older angel practically yelled, and Demiel could understand why. He wasn't a very good fighter, never was. Aurariel scolded him every time he got one single thing wrong, it was a tiny bit obsessive. “I am, brother!” He planted his shoes flat on the smooth pavement, gripping his wood weapon tight as if his life depended on it. Well, from what Aurariel kept telling him,  _ it did _ .

  


The older angel came charging at Demiel, weapon held high. Aurariel brought the staff down on his younger brother, and grinned at the quick moves of Demiel. His brother was learning, he knew this. But it wasn't his job to  _ praise  _ Demiel, it was his job to ensure that the fledgling knew how to defend himself.

  


Demiel deflected his brother's staff, making the older angel wobble to keep his balance. The young angel smirked, and was caught off guard as Aurariel swiped his weapon below Demiel's knees. He fell to his side, letting out an annoyed yelp.

  


His brother reached out a hand, and Demiel took it without hesitation.  _ Respect your opponent _ . Aurariel's words echoed in his mind, and he smiled as the angel pulled him to his feet. “Don't allow your pride to blind you, brother. It may be your end, none of us want that.” He frowned, patting his sibling on the shoulder.

  


“I know, I know.” He sighed, and stretched out his sore wings. When he fell, Demiel had practically used the appendages as cushions to soften the blow. They were sensitive, especially in Heaven. He really should learn how to keep his wings from being harmed.

  


A slow clapping echoed through the wide room and both angels turned to see a familiar figure walking into the room, he practically radiated smugness. “Michael. What brings you to our training?” Aurariel asked, and the archangel raised his eyebrows as if the answer was obvious. “Just wanted to check up on our sprouting warriors, Auri.” He gave a smile, and turned to look at Demiel.

  


The small angel felt the need to cower under Michael's gaze, and promptly looked away from the archangel. He chuckled, and ushered Aurariel away to talk about tactics, or whatever those two gossiped about. His brother had given him a gesture to leave the area, and Demiel nodded his goodbye.

  


He exited the training building, walking out to face the glory of a day in Heaven. Many of his brothers and sisters shuffled about, content to live in relative peace. Demiel already had his mind set on where he wanted to go, stretching out his wings and giving a hearty beat to send him into the air.

  


He flew across the city, silver buildings reflecting the sun's rays and looking positively beautiful from his perspective above them all. Demiel finally spotted his favorite building, and dove down to land before its giant polished wooden doors. He tucked his wings against his back, pushing the doors open and walking into the Library.

  


Ancient rock tablets, pale yellowing scrolls, and dusty books all stacked neatly in their own places, high on shelves and stashed away in chests. He always marvelled at the perfection of Heaven's Library, even if he visited there almost any time he was free of his brother's training or any other siblings  _ constant nagging _ .

  


Demi noticed Cassiel sitting on a semi-circle couch in front of the fireplace, and promptly walked towards his brother who had his deep brown eyes glued to a book that the young angel knew the archangel had read hundreds of times. Cassiel seemed to sense his presence, and folded the book neatly on his lap. “Demi.” He greeted cheerfully, and turned around to see the young angel walking around the couch and sitting next to him. 

  


“Hey, Cassiel.” He nodded, looking to the archangel with an innocent smile on his face. His brother smiled back, and lifted the book a little bit to show that he had been reading it. “Can never resist reading this one. It has some sort of magic to it.”

  


“Where's my dragon mythology tablet?” Demiel asked, and Cassiel seemed to have a quick quiver of irritation in his brow. “I apologise, Demi. Our sister, Dumah, has checked it out of the Library. It should be back in a few days.” Demiel frowned, and sighed deeply. The angel knew he couldn't ask for it back right now, that would be rude of him. “Any more books on dragons?” He found himself asking.

  


Cassiel shook his head, getting up from his spot on the couch and pacing over to a bookcase. He picked out a thin scroll from the shelf, turning around and giving it to Demiel. “This is not about dragons, but hellhounds. They are interesting creatures, if you can ignore the fact that where they reside is … unholy.” Demiel fondled the paper in his hands for a bit, and looked up to Cassiel. He nodded his thanks, and slid off of the couch. 

  


“Have a good read!” The archangel called out after him, as Demiel pulled the door inwards and walked out onto the pavement. He tucked the scroll under his arm, and unfurled his brown and silver colored wings. He beat them, now focused on returning to his room and reading the paper on hellhounds. What would those dogs spark in his imagination?

  


Demiel arrived at his doorstep, looking behind him on the balcony. He quickly folded his wings against his back and walked into the cool room, breathing in the calming air. Every angel’s room was designed to fit their every need, their every want. Heaven was paradise for all those involved.

  


He flopped down on the plush white couch, wings splayed out comfortably as he unfolded the scroll. He read the title. ‘ _Hellhounds, beasts of the underworld_.’ This is _dramatic_ , thought Demiel. He looked down to the first paragraph, which was written in Latin. Why was everything seemingly written in Latin?

  


‘ _ Beasts that were constructed by the Adversary. Giant black hounds with grotesque horns and tusks that rip the life out of their victims, humans, demons, and even angels can fall prey to the ruthless hounds of hell. Be cautious of these dogs. They only respond to their masters. _ ’

  


_ Wow,  _ Demiel took in a breath. These creatures were truly terrifying. The young angel knew he never wanted to run into Hellhounds, at least not without an archangel at his side. But, when would he ever venture to Hell? That wasn't possible, so he shook the thought off.

  


Adversary. That meant Lucifer, as his siblings had happily pounded into his head. The angel that turned his back on Heaven, due to jealousy. Arrogance. Demiel bit his lip, and gently placed the scroll onto a small glass table. He got up from his seat on the couch, walking over to the balcony and leaned on the railing. He looked up at the sky, now a crisp pink and orange, with deep purple not so far behind. Evening was such a beautiful time of day.

  


Were the humans seeing this beautiful sunset, too? Did time work differently on Earth than in Heaven? Demiel sighed, and an idea struck his head like lightning.

  


He could visit them. He could  _ ask _ them.

  
The young angel smiled, and continued to watch the stars peek out from their hiding place in the dark.

  


* * *


End file.
